Chords of Love
by Komi-chan
Summary: A short Die x Shinya fic it's not very good but its my first fic so please go easy on me


Chords Of Love

"Shinya!!! Why do you keep messing up?!" yelled a very frustrated and tired Kaoru.

"I...I don't know..." whispered Shinya as tears welled up in his eyes.

Die looked over at the two bickering bandmates and felt his heart ache when he saw Shinya looking so sad. _// I wish I could help...but Shinya would never let me...I wish he didn't hate me so much // _thought Die. Shinya looked over at him with tears covering his icy glare that was reserved especially for Die.

// _Die...why won't you ever help me? All you ever do is tease me and make situations worse. Why do you hate me so much?//_ thought Shinya as the tears finally began to fall. Kaoru walked away from Shinya's drum set and started to pack his guitar, announcing that practice was over. Kyo looked up from the couch and mumbled something that sounded like "Yay..." and proceeded to fall back asleep. Toshiya was already packed and was waiting for his koi, Kaoru, so they could go back to their apaato.

Die just stood, his guitar still in his hands, looking at Shinya, who sat in the seat behind his drums and cried. Die walked closer to Shinya until he was standing directly in front of the drums. Shinya didn't notice, he just kept crying and crying, until Die put his hand on Shinya's shoulder. "Shinya, daijobu desu ka?"

"H-hai..."

"Don't lie, what's been making you so sad the past few days?"

"N-nothing..."

"Shin, wanna go out for a drink?"

"A-are you sure? I wouldn't want to mess up your plans or anything..."

"Shinya, I insist that you come with me. I had no plans, so this will be nice!"

Die and Shinya got into Die's bright red sports car and drove to the nearest bar. They walked in and took a seat in the back. Die ordered three beers and Shinya ordered a chocolate martini. The waiter brought the drinks and in about five minutes, Die was ordering three more beers and Shinya was on his third martini. Shinya was beginning to get drunk and was starting to open up to Die. "So, Shin, what's been making you so sad lately?"

"It's just...stress from Kaoru, since the new album is coming out soon and I still have a couple songs to learn and..."

"And?"

"You, Die-kun."

"Me??"

"Yes, you."

"What did I do?"

"I...I thought you hated me, Die."

"Never! Shin-chan, you're one of my best friends!"

"Really? You mean that?"

"Of course Shinya!"

Shinya became happy and started drinking more. In about half an hour, Die had had 15 beers, and Shinya had 7 martinis, and one of Die's beers. They decided Shinya was the less intoxicated, so he drove Die back to his apaato. Die fell asleep about halfway there, and when they got there, he refused to wake up. Shinya carried the guitarist all the way to the 5th floor and into his apaato. Die mumbled to Shinya and informed him how to get to his bedroom, and once Shinya found it, he gently laid Die down into his bed and prepared to leave, but right as he was about to leave, Die grabbed his arm, "Shinya...will you stay?"

"I...umm...are you sure?"

"Yes, Shin. Please stay."

Shinya took off his jacket and shoes and sat on Die's bed, realizing they weren't wearing pajamas and still had their normal clothes on. He gently woke Die and asked where he kept his pajamas, to which Die replied with, "there are none, I don't wear them." Shinya blushed as Die got up and took off his pants and shirt, laying back down in only his red boxers. Shinya got up and took off his pants and shirt, revealing his light blue boxers. He lay down on Die's bed and tried to fall asleep, but Die kept moving around. He finally settled down with his arms wrapped tightly around Shinya, pulling him onto his chest, and they both fell asleep.

Shinya awoke the next morning to find that Die was awake, looking down at him. Shinya blushed and whispered an 'ohayo', and Die leaned down to kiss his forehead. Shinya blushed until his face was the color of Die's hair. "Ohayo, Shin-chan, did you sleep well?"

"H-hai...ano...Die-kun?"

"Hai?"

"Ai...aishiteru..."

"Nani?! I love you too, Shin-chan," said Die as he leaned in and kissed Shinya's soft lips. Shinya kissed back and then looked into Die's eyes with love. _//Finally, I get something besides that icy glare...he looks so beautiful//_ thought Die. They got up and got ready for practice, and ate breakfast in Die's car on the way to the studio. They walked in holding hands and smiling, earning them shocked looks from Kaoru, Toshiya, and Kyo. They walked over and set up their instruments without a word. "So, shall we begin practice?" asked Die. Everyone else got up and went by their instruments and began to play Umbrella, with Shinya finally getting the drumming perfect, which earned him a kiss from Die and applause from the rest of the band.

_//everything really will work out..//_ thought Shinya as he smiled.

End

author comments: this was my first one-shot...and i know it sucked i'll probably write a sequel to this as soon as i think of a good plot for it

c/c appreciated


End file.
